2379
2379 was, on Earth's calendar, the 80th year of the 24th century, and the tenth and final year of the 2370s decade. Besides this time period's Human dates, in some systems of stardates this era begin with stardate 2379.0 }}. Events * Admiral Kathryn Janeway visits B'Elanna Torres, suspecting that she might have something to do with an incident concerning a holographic emitter; despite being true, B'Elanna lies about this, preparing a plan to escape the Warriors of Gre'thor Politics Conflicts *Tezwa challenges the Klingon Empire and takes a Klingon diplomatic delegation hostage. In response, the Klingons decimate the planet's surface before being destroyed with nadion-pulse cannons. *Thousands of Starfleet officers, Federation civilian aide workers, and innocent Tezwans killed in Federation occupation of Tezwa by insurgent forces loyal to depose Prime Minister Kinchawn. *Starfleet uncovers cannons' origins and the role of the Tezwan government in covering them up; the Federation Starfleet is ordered off of Tezwa by Tezwan Prime Minister Bilok. *The Teuthis attempt to spark a civil war in the New Thallonian Protectorate as a prelude for conquest. Among the casualties of the conflict are Prime Minister Si Cwan. Political offices *K'mtok becomes Klingon ambassador the United Federation of Planets. Federation politics *The Federation Starfleet conquers and occupies Tezwa following the Klingon fleet's destruction, ostensibly to avoid war. In reality, the Federation President ordered the contest to conceal from the Klingons the cannons' Federation origin. *Federation President Min Zife of Bolarus resigns from office, along with Chief of Staff Koll Azernal of Zakdorn and Federation Secretary of Military Intelligence Nelino Quafina of Antede III. Their resignations are forced upon them by Starfleet Admiral William Ross of Earth. The three are subsequently assassinated in secret by the rogue cabal known as Section 31. The general public remains unaware of President Zife's true reason for resignation. *Federation Councillor Ra'ch B'ullhy of Damiano serves as President Pro-Tempore of the United Federation of Planets for one month following Zife's resignation. The Federation Council calls a special election, and Governor Nanietta Bacco of Cestus III defeats Federation Special Emissary Arafel "Fel" Pagro of Ktar. *Lieutenant Governor Yrolla Gari becomes Governor of Cestus III following Nan Bacco's election as President of the Federation. Romulan Star Empire politics *The entire Romulan Senate is assassinated in a coup by Shinzon of Remus. He is soon deposed, but the Empire is left in disarray. TNG movie: Nemesis *The Federation, represented by Federation Starfleet Captain William T. Riker of Earth, commanding officer of the USS Titan, attempts to mediate power-sharing talks between the numerous Romulan and Reman factions. An agreement is eventually reached whereby Remus is made a protectorate of the Klingon Empire and the Reman people allowed to settle on a Romulan continent. Starfleet operations Promotions and transfers *Lieutenant Commander Worf returns to Starfleet, taking a position on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. *Elias Vaughn leaves Deep Space 9 and assumes command of the , an starship. |Rough Beasts of Empire}} *Captain Elizabeth Shelby is promoted to Admiral, and assumes command of Starbase Bravo. Command of the is passed to promoted Commander Katerina Mueller. Mueller's replacement as first officer is Commander Desma. * Lieutenants Kell Perim and Jim Peart of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] resign from Starfleet. *''Enterprise'' security chief Lieutenant Christine Vale is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. * Klingon Defense Force officer Alexander Rozhenko leaves the military to take the position of Federation ambassador to Qo'noS. * Dr. Beverly Crusher leaves the Enterprise to become head of Starfleet Medical. She soon returns to the Enterprise. *Lieutenant Sara Nave, a security officer aboard the Enterprise, is promoted to chief of security. }} *Heaton and Mitchell Obrecht transfer to the USS Enterprise. USS Titan *The [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] launches under the command of newly-promoted Captain William T. Riker. Many of her crew are transferred from the Enterprise, including: Commander Deanna Troi, named diplomatic officer and head counselor; Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale, is promoted to full Commander and first officer; Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru, named security chief and tactical officer, Lieutenant Sariel Rager, named operations manager, and Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa, named head nurse. *Other positions aboard Titan are: Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree, chief medical officer; Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah, from the , chief engineer; Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem, chief science officer; Ensign Aili Lavena as conn officer, and Lieutenant Melora Pazlar as head of stellar cartography. * Commander Xin Ra-Havreii is named Titan chief engineer upon the death of Lieutenant Commander Ledrah. People Births and deaths * Starfleet's involvement in the Shinzon deposition is marred by many casualties, including the death of Lieutenant Commander Data. Relationships * Stardate 56494 (June): Captain Chakotay and Admiral Kathryn Janeway start to date. }}. * William T. Riker and Deanna Troi get married. Notable people akaar.jpg|Leonard James Akaar. president Nanietta Bacco.jpg|Nanietta Bacco. barclay AoC German cover.JPG|Reginald Barclay. abyss Bashir.jpg|Julian Bashir. chakotay_2378.jpg|Chakotay. beverly.jpg|Beverly Crusher. dataNemesis.jpg|Data. the Doctor Cross Cult.PNG|The Doctor. donatraTakingWing.jpg|Donatra. praetorHirenSenateTakingWing.jpg|Hiren and the Romulan Senate shortly before its assassination at the hands of Shinzon of Remus. janewayEwigeGezeiten.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. m Kadohata.jpeg|Miranda Kadohata. harry Kim 2378.jpg|Harry Kim. kirk2374.jpg|James T. Kirk. geordi2380s.jpg|Geordi La Forge. mart0743491793.jpg|Martok. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. omag EF2.jpg|The Ferengi merchant Omag. remanTroopsTakingWing.jpg|Reman soldiers. lt. Commander Tom Paris.jpg|Tom Paris. picardNemesis.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. captRikerTakingWing.jpg|William T. Riker. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. seven of Nine CotS German cover.JPG|Seven of Nine. shinzonNemesis.jpg|Shinzon. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. lt. Commander B'Elanna Torres.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. deannaTakingWing.jpg|Deanna Troi. worfLTP.jpg|Worf. Appendices References and notes Stories Images from 2379 starfleet Academy.jpg|The grounds of Starfleet Academy. preybirdPostDissolutionTakingWing.jpg|Romulan Star Empire preybird insignia. External link * category:years category:2370s